24fandomcom-20200223-history
Bala Ravindran
n |died = : 10:12pm Stabbed by Pooja Bharadwaj |status = Deceased |actor = Rajeev Siddhartha |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Bala Ravindran was Ravindran's second son, and one of the masterminds of the revenge plot during . Bala was a teenager when Ravindran was arrested by the n government during Operation Trishul, and his mother and brother were killed by Jai Singh Rathod. He was brought up by his grandparents. Four years after Trishul, the LTFE killed Pratap Singhania, who authorised the mission, but Bala and his uncle Raja Talapathi began preparing for revenge against Jai and Pratap's son Aditya. They learned Hindi and trained to keep their true identities secret. They hired Yakub Syed to frame Jai for the murder of Aditya during . As a backup plan, Bala started a relationship with Aditya's press secretary Pooja Bharadwaj three months before Day 1. He also arranged to pay Deepak Patil to shut off the power to the prison that Ravindran was being held in. When Yakub's assassination attempt failed during Day 1, Raja went to visit Yakub and called Bala to inform him of the failure. Raja said they would move to Plan B, and Bala assured him that both Aditya and Jai would be punished for their mistakes. He left Colombo and headed for . ]] Bala arrived in Mumbai shortly before 1pm, and went to his hideout containing pictures of Jai, Aditya, and their families. He took a motorbike and went to meet with Kartik Chandrashekhar, one of Yakub's men. Kartik attempted to convince Bala that he had nothing to do with Yakub's failure, but Bala stabbed him in the stomach and explained that he was useless and it was pointless keeping him. Bala tipped his body off a pier. He then went to room 5003 of Hotel Rennaisance and met Pooja Bharadwaj, and the two began to have sex. ]] They talked for a while, and Pooja left his room at around 2:10pm. She told him that Aditya was leaving Mumbai before she left, so once she was gone Bala phoned Raja and arranged to meet at the Lotus Cafe. Once he arrived there, Bala got a call from Pooja informing him that Aditya was staying in Mumbai after all. He met with Raja, and vowed to make sure the LTFE became powerful again. Shortly before 3pm, Bala found out from Mani that Singh was communicating with Jai and Aditya. Bala instructed Mani to kill Singh. He called Pooja again just after 3pm, and they arranged to meet at 4:30 before Aditya's rally. He prepared an explosive necklace to give to Pooja in order to take out Aditya at the rally. Before he met with her, Raja called him and warned him against letting his emotions make him careless. At 4:30pm he arrived at his hotel room, and Pooja knocked on his door a short while later. They kissed, and he sensed she was tense, but she told him she was just tired. He made her a drink, and he toasted their future, then got a menu to order her some food. He then presented her with the necklace, and told her that he wished to marry her and start a family. Pooja, who had learned of his true motives, then grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. ATU agents, who had been surveilling him from another room, then burst in and attempted to stabilise him. He was taken to a hospital for treatment of his wound. He remained unconscious until around 7:30pm, and was treated by Dr Bhatt. Shortly before 9pm, Tejpal Singh let him speak to his father Ravindran over the phone, who reassured him that they would be together soon. Bala was moved into an ambulance and trackers were placed on him ahead of a hostage exchange for Jai Singh Rathod. Bala was picked up by Raja in another ambulance, and the trackers were found and removed. Bala was reunited with his father shortly after 10pm at Mazagon Dock. Bala told Ravindran that because of the reunion, he would be fine. Ravindran had a doctor see to him, but a short while later he began to convulse and bleed from his mouth. The doctor was unable to revive him, and he died at around 10:10pm. Background information and notes * Bala is based on Alexis Drazen from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)